1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling lock for an engine and a boat hull and particularly to a coupling lock installed on a fastening location of an engine and a boat hull to provide fast locking and theft-proof functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sea-bound recreational activities are loved by many people. Ownership of private motorboat grows constantly. As the motorboat is quite expensive, theft often occurs, especially the engine. A generally engine 10 is installed on a transom W at the stern (as shown in FIG. 1) and is fastened by a blot 11. However, the bolt 11 may be easily removed from the transom W by turning a handle 12 at the distal end of the bolt 11, and the engine 10 may be separated from the transom W and taken away. To prevent the engine from being stolen, some boat owners remove the engine and carry it home every time they finish using the boat. For a larger engine, removing and carrying the engine is difficult and troublesome. Therefore a locking device that is simple to install to guard the engine from being stolen is urgently needed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,465B2 discloses such an example (called the cited reference hereinafter). However, the cited reference still has drawbacks, notably a upper seat and a lower seat have to be coupled first, then a lock body is inserted in a preset bore formed on the upper seat to do locking operation. Locking operation is tedious. Once the lock is removed, it is easy to get lost. All this causes a lot of problems in use. This is still room for improvement.